Rise of the new creator and his order
by Dauntless Kirito
Summary: Percy Jackson is an ordinary demigod with the average demigod problems and with the giant war having been won it cost him a heavy price the third piece of his heart will a certain moon goddess be able to restore the rest as he takes on his new role as the creator? Time heals all wounds if only for a while


**Percy's pov**

There are legends of a race of robotic organisms known as cybertronians more commonly known as either autobots or decipticons. They were a proud race peaceful until they were betrayed by megatron leader of the decipticons and more importantly the brother of the autobot leader Optimus Prime their war had completely ravaged cybertron destroying a once beautiful planet.

Now centuries later that battle rages on a distant planet called earth where legends are very much real our tale begins during the second giant war against the primordial goddess giaia or as the mortals call her mother were tiring and i knew it the others wanted to stop fighting but knew that we couldn't because; it meant death for everyone here as well as those who had no idea of the battle going on around them I was pretty sure they thought the planet was pretty much at war with itself which technically speaking we were waging war on earth herself though, I was wrapped in my instincts letting my mind go on autopilot hack...slash...duck...punch...parry it went like this for a while til I heard a blood curdling scream that made me freeze in my tracks as well as the battle around me because i recognized the scream anywhere it belonged to my wise-girl slashing the monster in front of me I sprinted off in the direction I heard the scream killing the drakena in front of Annabeth as, I skidded to a halt next to her cradling her head on my lap as the battle waged around me as I held her I cried knowing that there was little I could do I cried as I held her body close to my chest rocking her back and forth. I hadn't paid attention to much around me as my body pulsed with unrivaled power with the final beats of her heart I felt her hand on my cheek making me face her.

"P..Percy seaweed brain listen to me okay?" she asked, as I watched as thantos appeared in front of us.

"Yeah wise-girl I'm all ears sweety" I said, choking back a sob.

" I need you to live on Percy be happy you'll fall in love again but I need you to live okay? I don't want to see you in the underworld for a long time got it I need you to live Percy I L...Love you" she said, as all life left her causing my body to pulse as my heartbeat began to increase dramatically a black and green energy pouring out around me as it swirled around her body as well as myself.

My shoulders were shaking as the Olympian army stood watching as well as gea's army green lightning began to flash behind me as a pillar of black and green light did as well all I was thinking _'I won't forgive you' 'I won't forgive you!' _I turned to look at my father as my clothes as well as appearance change my unruly raven black hair now is tamed my tan becoming a little more pronounced a salt and pepper colored beard, an impenetrable trench coat with a trident as well as open flame on the back my sea-green eyes are now almost pitch black glowing with unbridled rage.

The gods watched with baited breath as I stood at my full height as I looked at the giants in front of me when I heard the whooshing of the wind as something was thrown to me reaching my hand in the direction of the sound I spun in a circle as I caught my father's trident with a smirk causing every god and demi-god in the area to look at my father as if he were crazy when they noticed a similar smirk on his face I couldn't help but think _'we give they saying like father like son a whole new meaning'_ because I stood there waiting counting down in my head _'5...4...3...2...1'_ the screams of Piper and Miranda rang through the air as I shot their killers with my father's trident.

I watched as the guys I considered my brothers moved to stand on my flanks as their true power came undone as I heard the same whooshing sound I watched as Nico and Jason spun in a 180 degree circle catching their father's symbol of power much like I had my own as I watched our enemies laid out before us ready for their death sentence as what gea said sealed her and her children's doom.

"you three can not hope to take on me and my children alone you're weak just as your fallen lovers before you!" she said, cackling like an evil villain on crack. My father looked at gea as his chariot appeared behind him as demi-god's began to board he spoke with such calm most of the council would have mistook his confidence for arrogance that could rival Zeus when he was only stating facts.

"you are an idiot grandmother when it was _you!_ who passed a prophecy onto the fates who passed one onto our _father_ who soon passed one onto us lets give it to you shall we?" he asked, before reciting the prophecy.

_Son's of sea, sky, and dead born with power with_

_care you must tread sky and death each one key_

_son of sea has at least three_

_daughter's of dove and harvest contain the beast _

_fire and lightning you should fear the least_

_daughter of wisdom and endurance shall contain the ice_

_the moon herself contains the beast of the sea_

_with endurance death and wisdom's daughter soon gone_

_earth herself defeated by a power none have ever known_

"you see grandmother you just unleashed what the fates and I like to call the three beast do you know what that means?" he asked, as he watched mother earth grow pale with each word as I took over for my father.

"it means _you're _in deep shit" I said my voice was ice cold freezing both monster and giant in fear of what they now face though, I was ready to end this and by the look on gea's face it seemed she was hoping we would have mercy on her _'not a chance'_ I thought as we charged.

**Poseidon's pov**

The war was progressing as we had hoped the half-bloods were holding their own thanks to Percy while the other gods and I flashed on our battle regalia then flashing to Greece where we began to help our young to fight the giants I watched as Percy fought like an angel of death and destruction until we heard a scream that made the entire battlefield freeze. I saw Percy when no one else did as he slashed through the monster he had been fighting before slashing through the Drakena that had it's trident in Annabeth's stomach seeing this the demi-gods formed a circle around the two and fought with renewed vigor as the lovers spoke while I both smiled and paled.

I paled at the thought of what was to come and what gea had brought on herself as I remembered the prophecy from old I watched with Athena as he rocked her daughter and she put her hand on his cheek making him snap his head up to her as she spoke.

"P..Percy seaweed brain listen to me okay?" she asked, as I watched as thantos appeared in front of them.

"Yeah wise-girl I'm all ears sweety" he said, choking back a sob.

" I need you to live on Percy be happy you'll fall in love again but I need you to live okay? I don't want to see you in the underworld for a long time got it I need you to live Percy I L...Love you" she said, as all life left her causing his body to pulse as his heartbeat began to increase dramatically a black and green energy pouring out around him as it swirled around her body as well as himself.

I watched as his shoulders began shaking the only thought in his mind as green lightning as a sea-green pillar of light flashed behind him _'I won't forgive you' 'I won't forgive you!' _I watched him as he turned to look at me his hair had grown to his shoulders his beard became the same salt and pepper as my own his clothes matching that of my own a trench coat with my symbol of power on the back crossed with the symbol of Olympus his eyes much like my own an almost black glowing green with unbridled rage.

We gods watched with baited breath as he stood at his full height as he looked at the giants in front of him when he heard the whooshing of the wind as something was thrown to him reaching his hand in the direction of the sound he spun in a circle as he caught my trident with a smirk causing every god and demi-god in the area to look at me as if I were crazy when they noticed a similar smirk on my face I couldn't help but think _'we give they saying like father like son a whole new meaning'_ because he stood there waiting counting down in my head _'5...4...3...2...1'_ the screams of Piper and Miranda rang through the air as he shot their killers with my trident.

I watched as the boys I considered my sons moved to stand on Percy's flanks as their true power came undone as I heard the same whooshing sound I watched as Nico and Jason spun in a 180 degree circle catching their father's symbol of power much like he had with my own as I watched our enemies laid out before us ready for their death sentence as what gea said sealed her and her children's doom.

"you three can not hope to take on me and my children alone you're weak just as your fallen lovers before you!" she said, cackling like an evil villain on crack. I looked at gea as my chariot appeared behind me as demi-god's began to board I spoke with such calm most of the council would have mistook my confidence for arrogance that could rival Zeus when he was only stating facts.

"you are an idiot grandmother when it was _you!_ who passed a prophecy onto the fates who passed one onto our _father_ who soon passed one onto us lets give it to you shall we?"I asked, before reciting the prophecy.

_Son's of sea, sky, and dead born with power with_

_care you must tread sky and death each one key_

_son of sea has at least three_

_daughter's of dove and harvest contain the beast_

_fire and lightning you should fear the least_

_daughter of wisdom and endurance shall contain the ice_

_the moon herself contains the beast of the sea_

_with endurance death and wisdom's daughter soon gone_

_earth herself defeated by a power none have ever known_

"you see grandmother you just unleashed what the fates and I like to call the three beast do you know what that means?"I asked, as I watched mother earth grow pale with each word as he took over for me.

"it means _you're _in deep shit" he said my voice was ice cold freezing both monster and giant in fear of what they now face though, I was ready to end this and by the look on Gaea's face it seemed she was hoping we would have mercy on her _'not a chance'_ I thought as we charged.

**3rd person**

The giants stood in complete fear of the three demi-gods that were charging them head on they watched as the demi-gods broke off and attacked a different giant though, they were confused until it dawned on them that they were going to be separated from one another.

Zeus watched as Jason went after mimas who was launching streams of fire at the son of the sky god as he dodged them one by one in rapid succession that the speed in which he moved was unreal though, Zeus was proud to see his son holding his own against a giant it didn't take long for the giant to spot the daughter of bellona who had ignored the order to stay out of the fight. Jason saw where mimas was looking and his eyes widened as he disappeared in a quick step around the stream of fire when he reached her he stood in front of her his arms out as he face her causing him to scream in pain before collapsing.

Nico had been battling pylorus when he heard his brother scream after giving pelorus a round house kick he threw a dagger that was soon followed by one from his father before he turned on mimas with a glare that would send his own father running which in itself is not an easy task you would be a legend if you could manage to do just that though, nothing really scares Hades so you'd be wasting time. I turned back to mimas to see he sent a blast of Greek fire my way before countering it with a blast of hell fire the coat I had on flapping wildly around behind me from the force of the flames until the hell fire struck the giant making him scream as his flesh and soul were burned before I collapsed the last word I said was a name "Th...Thalia".

The gods of Olympus watched as the second son promptly fell unconscious in the daughter of Zeus's arms before they finally turned their sights on one Perseus Jackson as he walked to his enemies slowly as if he were a lion stalking his prey which is what you might as well have called him as the last two remaining giants and Gaea stepped back with each forward step he took the lightning thrown by pophyrion crashed around him never hitting causing his coat to billow wildly around him.

The army of Olympus stood in the chariots of the gods watching the boy as he still walked toward the giant king when they noticed Gaea release her sword only for it to shatter and turn into a million brown blades that surrounded her as if it would protect her causing the son Poseidon to smirk before he disappeared appearing inside her guard with his blade to her neck.

Percy stood in front of Gaea with a smirk when he heard the crackling of electricity as he stood looking his great grandmother in the eye he waited til pophyrion was too close to stop his attacked before doing a quickstep and watching as the giant king stabbed his own mother before he finished off the giant king himself while Gaea was down.

Light years away deep within the shadows of the void in a palace that put Olympus to shame Chaos creator of all sat in his throne watching the battle between his daughter and the Olympians with the primordial council though, instead of a strong young looking man in his early thirties he was looking well over his hundreds and it would only be a matter of time before he faded to the paradise in the void of all immortals while the rest of the council watched their father with tears in their eyes as he watched them all.

"do not cry my children for I will always be with you but the boy will be my heir" said chaos.

Nyx having heard her fathers words ran to his throne and held his hand as did anake as he began to chant in ancient Greek. "I Χάος η πρώτη αρχέγονη πατέρας της Γαίας ουρανός nyx Erebus έρως pontus θάλασσα υδροηλεκτρικά aether Ananke Hemera και του Κρόνου θα αποφασίζει, θα δύναμη και τους τίτλους μου ως δημιουργός του σύμπαντος και να αποδεχθεί τη θέση μου στην προέλευση" he said._ (translation: I Chaos the first primordial father of Gaea ouranos nyx Erebus Eros pontus thalassa hydros aether hemera ananke and Cronus do hereby will my power and titles as creator of the universe and accept my place at the origin.)_

The daughters of the creator wept as they watched their father turn to dust his essence and power heading straight for earth where the battle with Gaea currently raged with the son of Poseidon using the last remaining piece of his third key and love Zoe Nightshade Anaklumos or riptide having been forged by her immortal power. Ananke watched the boy no man who was to be her fathers heir as he did battle with her sister as she walked over to the throne her father once occupied she drew a giant cleaver like sword from behind it that looked as if it were made from the very fabric of the universe calling on her daughters as she heard riptide shatter.

A bright flash of light signaled the arrival of the daughters of Ananke as they stood in front of their mother each with a small smile Atropos the first to step forward.

"you called mother" she asked?

"yes my daughters your grandfather has faded and the son of Poseidon is in dire need of a new blade as we speak" Ananke replied, as she looked around the room then directly at her daughters as the blade wrapped itself in silver gauze while Lachesis took the blade Clotho was the one who answered.

"we will do all we can mother with the power of the creator we fear earth may be destroyed aside from Artemis the blade of Ms. Nightshade was the last thing keeping his true potential in check we will have to evacuate the planet for the final battle cleared of mortal and immortal alike" Clotho said, "do as you must my daughters but time is running out I can feel it" she replied as, she watched her daughters leave.

Nyx watched as her nieces flashed away as she approached her sister watching her for at least thirty minutes before she spoke.

"are you sure it was wise to give the boy his symbol of power this early in the battle?" she asked? While watching her sister who sighed before she turned to face her.

"we can only hope Nyx the battle has only begun the boy shall be struck with fathers energy soon and he will need a blade to control it much to his dismay but it will save earth in the end none are above him the ancient laws can not restrain him much like they can not restrain Artemis when this is done let us hope we have a millennium of peace before another war and that our sister is snapped out of this foolishness when this is said and done" Ananke replied.

The children of chaos sat in silence and watched the fight between the sin of Poseidon and their sister gaea knowing well that if the battle isn't done soon their fathers favorite planet may be destroyed in the boys rage toward gaea.

The gods of Olympus stood on their chariots in stunned silence as the boy held his own against a primordial goddess before finally being knocked through the tree line of the forest when a golden thunderbolt hit the sin of the sea as soon as he slid to a stop blinding everyone there including gaea herself. When they turned to look again they were shocked to see the sin of Poseidon percy Jackson standing in black leather pants with a gold stripe on his left leg and silver in his right the same with the rest of his outfit causing both goddess and demigodess to swoon and blush including the hunts immortal maidens.

There were many things the Olympians had learned to never do their own father learned the same not two years earlier that no matter what you do never in your mortal or immortal life threaten anyone near and dear to the son of Poseidon or you willbe in for the fight of your life though a guess among the gods was that none of the titans from the second titan war had warned their mother about what would happen. The fact is she had went as far as to kill the boys mortal family and he knows she did it.

**The Fates pov**

we had gotten to earth just in time handing percy Jackson son of poPoseidon a sword like none has ever seen as we keeled at his feet watching as we looked at the Olympians who were shocked that we bowed to who they still believed to be a demigod. Holding the sword in front of her clotho watched add the sword ess grabbed add it began to hum with power at finally being United with the one destined to wield it in battle. The gods of Olympus continued to watch in shock add we rise at his rising motion add he walked past them toward gaea to finally put the primordial goddess in her place like chaos should've done along time ago. Most would probably argue that it ids just plain wrong to literally be getting your ass handed to you by your great grandson with a belt is embarrassing before said grandson made a portal watching as gaea jumped through it quickly crying the entire time.

In the throne room of the primordial the children of chaos watched add their sister literally got her ass whooped with a belt followed by the flat of the sword that the daughters off ananke had brought him they noticed the son of Poseidon stop before making a vortex and watched as gaea ran into it crying. The primordial gods watched add the son of Poseidon stood in the middle of the battle field and create another portal and turn toward it. As he was turning to walk into the vortex they watched as the moon goddess and daughter of Zeus and Leto crashed into his back her arms under his her hands cruising and gripping his chest as she sobbed. We stood next to the portal and watched the scene with out own eyes turning to the lieutenant of the hunt Thalia Grace we grant her two of Artemis titles as well as her seat on the Olympian council. The look onZeus face as his demigod daughter was granted immortality as well as Artemis domains over the hunt and maidens we watched as Percy Jackson held his arm out to Artemis and watched add she latched her arms through, his her clothes changing to what he was currently wearing only a form fitting female version and walked through first with us following close behind.


End file.
